Zutara Pinch
by rock n elemental
Summary: I was on when I saw pics from Zutara Week. The picture is called Zutara Week Sunday- Pinch by burning--ice. This oneshot is my story of that pic.


Zutara Pinch

Toph's POV

A normal day in the Air Temple, The sun is shining, the wind gently brushing my face, Aang finished his last set of hot squats, Sokka was napping with Suki, Pipsqueak Duke Haru and Teo were off exploring, the adults were hunting and Katara is screaming at Prince Zuko. The poor guy, he doesn't do anything wrong, he doesn't fight back, and he HELPS! I was on my way to ask Katara if there were any leechee nuts left when I heard her going on about how zuko is so incompetent. Momo landed on my shoulder and gave me the most brilliant idea I've ever had. Zuko obviously harbored feelings for Katara since he was so gentle and their heart rates go off the charts when the look at the other. Maybe some time together would serve them well…I started towards the two and momo flew off to find Aang. "And another thing Zuko, I don't know how it was at the palace but here in the air temple you're expected to be a little more-"

"Katara….Katara!!!" I called trying to grab her attention… it wasn't working. "Oh for the love of…" I muttered then yelled, "That's IT!!!" I bent the floor so that they were pressed together in a very intimate and uncomfortable manor. She left enough room for them to breathe and to grind against each other should they attempt to escape.

"Heeeeeey!!!! Toph!!! What are you doing?!"

"Alright Sugar Queen! I'm sick of hearing you fight with sparky when he doesn't even fight back!"

"Ow Katara! Watch it!" I heard Zuko mutter.

"So I think I'm going to leave you two like this until you two sort out your differences" I chuckled and left. Their pleas slowly getting softer the further she got.

"No Toph! Toph! Come back! Aang!.... HARU!"

End POV

Katara spoke bravely, "So…. Which part of the twenty minute scolding and subsequent incarceration was the part that turned you on?" This made him blush horribly and avoid eye contact altogether.

"I…I th-think you're just imagin-" He let out a rather loud moan as she tried to break free. This only made matters worse for the poor ex-prince.

Katara got a glint in her eyes showing smugness, embarrassment, and was that a hint of confidence? She looked him in the eyes and said, "You were saying?" with a smirk of that a cat cornering the little Zuko mouse.

He tried to look away and ignore it, but those eyes were so freakin' captivating and gorgeous! He sighed, "Every single time you yell at me… I get this idea that… that if you were to live in the fire nation, other than your appearance, you'd fit right in. Then I start thinking about why you'd be there and… and every time… for some Agni forsaken reason, I picture us together… As more." He looked so sincere and so... so sad! "I never argue with you because I still have hope. Hope that maybe…. Maybe I might have had a sliver of a fraction of an unknown hope that maybe we could be together… But, Aang… You're his girl…"

"I am not his girl! He kissed me at the invasion and I felt so obligated! I feel like his mother!" She could feel Zuko's body against hers and reminded herself not to move so as to keep his body from brushing hers in an intimate way. "I..I don't want him to get hurt."

"You'll hurt him even more by… stringing him along! Why put your own happiness aside, for anyone?....that came out wrong… You give so much to these guys. You cook, fix and wash clothes, you teach Aang, protect them from me even though I'm not a threat, you heal them and you still somehow manage to keep them all happy, but yourself." Zuko moved a little so he felt like he wasn't completely crushing her when she let out a soft, held back, and quite adorable, little moan. They both blushed refused to look at each other.

"I do what I have to do to help everyone."

"By putting everyone but yourself, first?"

"Yes, because unlike you, I actually care about people I confide in!"

They were now yelling at each other but not very loudly because of the close proximity. "What is it that REALLY bothers you about me? I've got everyone else's trust but yours!"

"You broke my heart and betrayed me! You made me feel like I wasn't alone, that someone could actually be there for me and then turned around and watched as your sister nearly killed my best friend!" She barely realized she admitted to having had feelings for him. Unfortunately for her Zuko caught it and analyzed it before she could even finish.

He stared off into space for a long time before speaking, still staring at nothing. "I thought about you every day and had dreams about you every night." He stared her in the eyes gently. "I couldn't stop thinking about how hurt you looked. And how it was my fault entirely. What would mom have said? Why couldn't I be brave like Uncle and stand up for what was right? Why did I still want to be accepted by my father…?" He stopped talking and looked away. Quietly murmuring the truth to her and only her, in her ear, "You were the light. You made me see what I should've seen a long time ago. You guided me." He pulled back before leaning in to her slowly letting his eyes fall shut. She leaned in to him and kissed him. In that kiss they felt like the world had stopped completely and yet like time was flying by them. As if they themselves were frozen in time, with a simple kiss. Slowly they pulled apart blushing like mad. However, Toph cleared her throat and standing behind her were the current residence of the air temple.

Smirking she said softly, "Like I said guys, I think the arguing is over."

Toph dropped them and Sokka and Hakoda said menacingly in unison, "You have three seconds to run…" At the words three and seconds Zuko bolted in one direction and Katara in the other.


End file.
